


While You Sleep

by ArbitrarySpaces (orphan_account)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I read too many soulmate AU prompts, M/M, Soulmates, They see the life of the other in their dreams, This one just seemed too cute not to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ArbitrarySpaces
Summary: They've known each other their whole lives, but they've never spoken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I missed Poker Pair week, but I think I wrote this during Poker Pair week. My sister just didn't have time to beta read it until now and I didn't have time to post it. But it's finished now :) Yay!

Allen spent most of the day Mana died curled up in a ball in the corner of his new room, crying. Cross didn’t bother him, and he honestly wasn’t sure if it was because Cross cared or because he didn’t. It didn’t really matter to Allen either way, though. He just wanted to stop existing, so if that meant Cross stayed away, that was fine with him.

That night, though, he saw something odd in his dreams. A hand slowly penned out a message that read, “I saw what happened today and I know you blame yourself. I don’t think it’s your fault and as you know, I’m much older and wiser than you. Don’t push away your friends, okay? I’ve seen how much they care about you.”

He so desperately wanted to respond. This was the first time his soulmate had tried to contact him at all and in fact, up until that point, Allen wasn’t even sure his soulmate spoke English. All his other dreams had been entirely in Portuguese, but it seemed his soulmate knew perfect English.

* * *

 

Allen felt silly talking to himself, especially considering his soulmate may not have been asleep yet. It had been over three years since that first time his soulmate had contacted him and every night since then, he had gotten written messages.

A few months later after that night, Allen began responding as well, writing little messages back. But today was his soulmates birthday and like every year, he really wanted to say it out loud. And like every year, Allen felt weird even though he was alone in the apartment.

“Happy, uh, birthday,” he said, smiling awkwardly once it was finally over. Allen went back to doing his homework just as the door opened. “Hi,” he said as he wrote down an answer.

If Cross responded, Allen didn’t hear. He was too busy writing, “Will you finally tell me how old you are?” on the corner of his homework.

* * *

 

The same hand that Allen had been seeing in his dreams for his entire life wrote down, “I just turned 26. Now, let me help you with that problem you failed to solve.” He watched as all the steps to what he was having trouble with were written out. The one step he screwed up was circled, and written in small letters next to it was, “Remember this when you wake up. It’s quite tiring watching you screw up the same thing over and over again.”

A loud noise cut through the dream and Allen sighed as he smacked his alarm clock. He closed his eyes for a moment as his hand rested on the alarm clock. He wondered what it must have been like to have no dreams for ten years and what it must have been like to suddenly see the world through the eyes of an abandoned baby.

* * *

 

On the morning of his sixteenth birthday, Allen received a special note in his dreams. It was a number, followed by the words, “Happy birthday. Call me when you wake up.”

He immediately opened his eyes and picked his phone up from his table. He squinted at the brightness, but managed to type in the number and note that it was five in the morning before throwing his phone to the side and immediately falling back to sleep. The rest of his dreams were a blur of food, traffic, and clear blue skies.

He didn’t wake up again until he heard, “Lavi, there’s a heart after his name. Allen clearly has a crush on him.”

Allen opened his eyes and blinked as he sat up. Lavi and Lenalee were in front of his bed, both looking at his phone.

“Happy birthday,” they both said as Lavi tossed his phone to him and Lenalee offered him a sheepish smile.

Allen held out his hands and the phone managed to land in them, smacking his palms as it did so. Allen looked down at his phone and realized that he had left the contact entry open for Tyki Mikk.

“Allen, don’t come into the kitchen for the next twenty minutes,” Lavi said.

He nodded, still looking at his phone. “Okay.” Truthfully, he was itching to call the person he had been seeing the life of since he was born. He heard Lavi and Lenalee walk away and he could only assume that they were probably setting up something for his birthday in the kitchen.

He clicked the call button and pressed the phone to his ear. He continued to look at his blanket while he listened to the ringing. After a few moments, he was beginning to wonder if he had waited too long, but then the ringing stopped and he heard someone speak in Portuguese. From what he had gathered through his dreams, it was hello.

“It’s Allen.” He stopped for a second and then added, “Walker.”

“I know your last name, boy.” His heart fluttered at finally hearing that voice for real and not just in his dreams. “Too forward?”

Allen chuckled awkwardly. “Sorry, I guess I spaced out a bit.”

“I know, boy. I’ve spent a lot of my nights dreaming about whiteboards, tables, pieces of cake, floorboards, blank pieces of paper, Lenalee’s hair, forks-”

“I get it.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t space out while I was talking.” Allen wondered what that smirk looked like. He had heard what it sounded like countless times and this was one of them, but he wanted to see it.

He found himself biting his lip, but before he could talk, Tyki said, “I’m sure you have plenty of questions. I know I do. For starters, you seem to have plenty of friends, so why sadly poke at your dinner alone, boy?”

“They’re busy and they probably want to spend time with their families.” It had never occurred to him that Tyki could probably gather a lot from his mannerisms or that Tyki was even really paying attention to them.

“Have you asked?”

“No.” Allen scowled. “What’s with all the drinking?”

“I’m European.” Allen could almost see him shrugging even though he had only seen part of the shrug in his dreams.

There had always been something Allen wanted to know and if anyone knew the answer, it was Tyki, but just the thought of asking was making his eyes sting with tears. “Did you see what happened when I was born?”

“I did. Do you want me to tell you, boy?”

“I-” The words got stuck in his throat. It wasn’t all of what he wanted to say, but he settled for, “Yes.”

“Your birth mother looked pretty close to death when she dropped you off at the hospital. I didn’t quite get a good look, but it seemed like she was saving you from someone. That’s all I know, boy.”

He couldn’t get any words out, so he just sniffed while tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Should I not have told you?”

Allen cleared his throat. “No. I’m glad you did. Thank you. By the way, your life seemed inappropriate for a kid to be seeing.”

Tyki sighed. “I stopped eventually, and it wasn’t like it was a great joy for me to watch you go through elementary school.”

He rolled his eyes. “Gee, I’m so sorry, Tyki.”

“I’ve never heard you say my name before. Allen. Hmm, not a bad name, but I think boy suits you better.”

“Allen, where are all the dishes?” He looked up and saw Lenalee standing in his doorway, one hand resting on her hip.

“They should be in the cabinet like they always are, but they might still be in the dishwasher.”

“They are,” Tyki said.

“Dishwasher it is,” Allen said.

“I’ll let you go since you seem busy. Happy Birthday, boy.” And then there was utter silence from his phone.

He set it in his lap. “Can I go to the bathroom, or am I banned from the entire house?” he asked with a smile.

“Just don’t look. Okay, Allen?” That look on her face always made him just a little worried she would kick him in the face.

He put his hands up. “I wouldn’t dare, Lenalee.”

* * *

 

Despite the fact that the kid had been abandoned, he seemed pretty happy. Tyki didn’t particularly care to watch people color or cut up pieces of paper in his dreams, but it wasn’t like he was going to make any effort to complain.

Then one day, he watched Allen’s entire world come crashing down. He had heard Allen screaming that Mana and Nea couldn’t possibly be dead. He had stared through blurred vision as Mana reached out and told Allen to keep walking. He had heard Allen stop breathing for a few moments as if the world around him was crumbling.

That was the day Tyki decided to try and contact Allen, and it was the day he decided he would try to make the boy happy if only for the time Allen was sleeping. Every day for months Tyki had read books he thought Allen might enjoy, watched movies he thought Allen might like, annoyed Sheryl in ways he thought Allen would find amusing, and written him little messages.

He thought it would be a temporary thing, but it just sort of stuck. One day, Tyki got sick of watching Allen struggle with homework so he helped him. Another time, Allen had a test coming up, so Tyki basically tutored him through his dreams.

None of that ever stopped and neither of them really seemed to mind all that much. He wasn’t sure if anybody else did things like that and he didn’t really care either.

He liked that Allen would quietly wish him a happy birthday. He enjoyed watching Allen play with a cat. He was entertained by Kanda’s reactions when Allen fought with him. Allen was an amusing person and Tyki would be lying if he said he wasn’t just a little in love already.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this :)


End file.
